


Катце в отпуске

by Grissel



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: Катце предложили съездить в отпуск. Ну, почти.





	Катце в отпуске

Бункер Катце. Присутствуют: собственно Катце и Агент Федерации.

Катце: Я уже неоднократно говорил вашим коллегам, что не буду работать на Федерацию... на неприемлемых для себя условиях.  
Агент: В данном случает я представляю интересы не Федерации, а вашей исторической родины.  
К. Насчет моей исторической родины существуют различные мнения.  
А. .Истинной культурной родины. Японии то есть.  
К ( затягиваясь сигаретой) И чего от меня родина хочет?  
А. разумеется, реинкарнации. Для очередного культового зрелища.  
К. (быстро) В самураи не пойду.  
А. Отчего же сразу в самураи. Вам предлагают образ ,предельно близкий к вашему.  
К. ( прикуривает следующую сигарету от предыдущей) Это что такое?  
А. Великого мага.Это все равно что суперхакер.  
К: А подробно?  
А. Стало быть, вы - маг и чародей. Ваша мать была лисица.  
К: Зоофилия в сюжете?  
А. Не в том смысле лисица. Оборотень. По некоторым данным вообще богиня.  
К. Это что же получается - при тамошнем раскладе - это я любимый сын Юпитер?  
А. В некотором роде. В общем, ваши магические способности вы унаследовали от нее. Да и внешность тоже.  
К. В смысле - опять я рыжий?  
А. Нет, в смысле красивый. А рыжих там нет. И блондинов тоже. Там все брюнеты.  
К. Кругом одни монгрелы?  
А. Нет, просто пигментация такая. Хотя кастовая система в наличии.Но вы принадлежите к высшей касте. Итак, вы чародей и служите при дворе. Вас все боятся и уважают... ну, почти все. По натуре вы мизантроп и не любите общества. Живете в роскошном особняке в одиночестве. Всю работу по дому выполняют сикигами.  
К. Это кто?  
А. Служебные духи, которым вы придали человеческий облик.  
К. Типа андроидов?  
А. Скорее гиноидов. Они в облике красивых девушек. Щелкните раз - и они перед вами, щелкните другой - и они снова в виде бумажных кукол.  
К. А что, это разумнее, чем изготовление фурнитуров. И гуманнее...  
А. Вот видите. Фактически, условия таковы, что эту инкарнацию можно считать отпуском. Кстати, город, где вы проживаете, так и называется "Столица мира и покоя".  
К. Как-то уж слишком все хорошо. Что, никаких проблем?  
А.ну, почему же. Во-первых, там не развита технология. Никаких компьютеров. Все вычисления приходится производить с помощью самых примитивных устройств. Во-вторых, там нельзя курить  
К. Что?!! Совсем?!!!!  
А. Увы. Эта цивилизация не знает табака.(Поспешно) Зато пить можно без ограничений. А поскольку вы маг, у вас никогда не бывает похмелья.  
К. Ну, знаете... ваши наниматели что, не в курсе, что без компа и сигарет я сразу загнусь? Или они именно этого и добиваются?  
А. Зато там нет Ясона. И Рики.  
К. Вот с этого надо было начинать! мама-Юпа... отдохнуть немного от этих дятлов...действительно, отпуск. Хотя ( задумывается) они без меня ж тут загнутся.  
А. Они по канону и при вас прекрасно загнулись...  
К. Это точно... но чего-то вы явно не договариваете. ( Пауза . Катце давит сигарету в пепельнице и отворачивается). А Рауль там есть?  
А. А как же!  
К. ( осторожно) И какая у него роль?  
А. Примерно та же, что и здесь. Он аристократ, очень талантливый, честный и порядочный. Но простодушный и занудный.  
К. А в каких мы отношениях?  
А. В хороших.  
К. И это все?  
А. Ну, вы его любите. Но скрываете.  
К. А он?  
А. Он - ваш друг. Единственный,  
К. У него что, амплуа такое - "единственный друг главного героя", и никакой личной жизни?Подробности давай!  
А. Он по сюжету влюблен в одну женщину. Без взаимности. Но она умирает. А дальше - это уже зависит от вас.

Катце некоторое время сидит, уставившись в выключенный монитор и бубня что-то вроде "сколько раз я это читал в разных фанфиках". Потом машет рукой:-- А, ладно. Где наша не пропадала!  
Агент извлекает контракт, воркуя что-то вроде " а если понравится, можно будет получить постоянный вид на жительство, и снять продолжение."...

 

\----

Завеса тьмы опускалась на Хэйан-ке.Черный ветер крушил крыши домов и обращал людей в призраков.  
-Почему вы ничего не делаете, Сэймей?-- вскричал Минамото-но Хиромаса. -- Столица в опасности, люди гибнут!  
-Ну и что? Какое мне дело до столицы и ее жителей?  
-Только вы можете их спасти!  
Абэ-но Сэймей тяжело вздохнул.  
-Хорошо, я спасу их. Но только ради вас.  
-Тогда идем! -Хиромаса рванул за ворота особняка - организовывать оборону императорского дворца.  
Величайшимй онмедзи Ямато поплелся туда, где крутился черный вихрь. При этом он повторял священную мантру,звучавшую примерно так: "Что еще скрыл от меня это чертов федерал?"


End file.
